Just Like Him
by xLoveChuuChuuTrainx
Summary: "Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's play a game." SasuIno ItaIno


.

…

..

…

Just Like Him

…

..

…

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's play a game." A petite, five year old blue-eyed blonde smiled, doing handstands on the grass, all the while watching her blunette companion who was firmly seated in the sandbox, petting the pile of sand- that was supposed to be a sandcastle- placed messily in front of him in an attempt at making it look pretty.

"Che, no thanks, I don't want to play with dolls." Sasuke huffed, glaring at the blonde as his pile of sand crumbled down. He knew that he shouldn't be mean to his friend, but he couldn't help it, his darn sandcastle won't stick together!

Ino pouted, "Jeez, stop with the glaring already. It's not my fault your sandcastle didn't work; you didn't even put water in it!" Giggling, Ino stood back onto her feet and walked over to the boy, giving him a grin as soon as she saw that his face was flushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up! I did too put water!" Ino raised a brow, crossing her arms, "The sand just dried out." Sasuke glared again before getting up and brushing the sand out of his white shorts.

"Nuh-uh. You so forgot the water."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Whatever. If I play the game with you, will you drop it?" Sasuke stomped a foot on the ground, playfully crossing his arms and pouting.

Ino giggled, "Hehe, sure!" Grabbing a bag that was placed neatly beside the sandbox, Ino took out a plain flowy, blue satin dress, a sapphire coloured bracelet with matching earrings as well as necklace, holding them out to show it to Sasuke.

"No. No dress up."

Snickering, Ino slapped Sasuke on the arm playfully, "We're not playing dress up you silly bum. We're playing prince and princesses. I'm the prince and you're the princess. That's why I brought these. You need to change into them to make it more real."

Sasuke's brow twitched, "Why am _I_ the_ princess_? Shouldn't I be the prince, after all, when I grow up, I'll be the best shinobi ever!"

He was then rewarded with a snort, "_You, _the best shinobi ever? In your dreams! Ita-kun is and always will be the best; someday soon, he's gonna' be a hero! Besides, I can tell you're way more womanly than most boys- if they're even girly-, maybe more than me even."

Sasuke blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

"Me, girly? I don't play with dolls! Plus, do you see _me _wearing a _dress_?" The raven-haired boy put his hands on his waist, making him look somewhat like a girl.

"Well you will be soon. Besides, your skin is so pale and soft. Plus, you have so much girly features; it's almost as if you're a shim!"

"I'm a boy and a manly one at that! Watch, I can do the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Quickly doing the hand seals, Sasuke took in a big breath before blowing out fiercely, but sadly a fireball the size of his small fist was the only thing that came out, "Ha! See? I can do it! And watch this, I can walk up this tree," pointing to a tall tree that was about 25 metres away from them. He ran towards it and hurriedly did a seal, taking four steps on the tree before slipping, but was luckily caught bridal style by the one and only… Itachi.

"It's time to go home now, ototo."

Ino squealed in delight, "See Sasu-kun, Ita-kun is waay stronger! Did'cha see how fast he got here! I couldn't even see him! He was so- so- so- what's it called when you show you're brave?" Ino looked at Itachi in curiosity, a content gleam in her eyes.

Itachi chuckled, placing Sasuke on his back before listing off a _few _words, "Well, you could say that I was heroic, brave, bold, courageous, valiant, fearless, audacious or intrepid."

"Right! Ita-kun was audadiciousus. But Sasu-kun, you have to promise me that when we grow up, we have to be just like him so that we can be seen as heroes!"

"Psh. I don't want to and won't be _like_ him, I want and will be _better_ than him. He's too weird for my liking. Plus, there's no way that you can be like him, you'd be like kaa-san; one day you'll be an Uchiha!"

Sasuke gave a grin and Itachi raised a brow in amusement- does Sasuke even know what he's implying?


End file.
